O NO!
by twilightmom25
Summary: Bella and Edward graduated and went off to college. Edward is there on a baseball scholorship. After one of their nights of passion the unexpected happens.. all human.. normal pairings.. BxE, AxJ, RxEm
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Please be gentle with the reviews this is my first fan fiction. I'm sorry it's so short I promise if you all like it I will make the next chapter longer. **_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters or anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. I am just borrowing them.**_

_**Prologue: Oh shiza, I just realized that it was two weeks after my period was suppose to start. What the hell… Is this really happening to me? Well I needed to find out…And the sooner the better.**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**SURPRISE**_

I looked at the stupid stick for what seamed like the 100th time. "Was it possible?" I thought to myself I needed a second opinion.

"**ALICE**" I screamed. "**I NEED YOU!!**" I screamed again.

In ran my beautiful pixie-like step sister. She stopped trying to catch her breath. "What?"She finally got out after catching her breath.

I was having second thoughts. She would be mad at me or worse hate me. I just stared at her.

"What is wrong?" She asked when she saw me look away sheepishly. "You look like you just saw a ghost." She said.

"I….I" I stuttered as I started balling. I just handed her the dreadful stick. She just stared at it with this look of like what is that on her face for just a fraction of a second. Then realization as to what she was holding fell into her thoughts. "Oh my god. Is this yours?" she asked.

All I could do was nod my head yes. She dropped the stick and let it hit the ground. The next think I knew she was coming to me with open arms. I let her hug me. We slid to the bathroom floor me balling in her lap. That was one of the things I loved about Alice. She always knew what I needed when I needed it. We sat like this, me balling and her making comforting noises, for what seamed a long time but in actuality was more like 30 minutes. When she finally spoke, after I had finally calmed down enough, she asked "Does he know?"

"Of course not it would ruin his baseball career." I replied.

"I think he has the right to know" She stated.

"I know that he does. I just don't know how or when to tell him." I said sadly.

We were talking about my boyfriend of 2 ½ years. Edward Cullen. We'd been together since our junior year at Forks High School. I can still remember the first time I saw him. It still seams like it was just yesterday.

_It was my first day at the school in forks. I was sitting at the lunch table with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and Eric. Some other kids would join them at random that I didn't know. I would nod a hello as they said hi to me. Then I saw him. He was beyond words. When he finally walked in I murmured "wow". Who's that" I asked Jessica. She looked in the direction I was nodding and a smile came across her face. "O that's Edward Cullen." He's gorgeous" I thought to myself." Way out of my league to." I quickly turned back to the conversation at my table when he noticed me staring at him. "How embarrassing" I told myself. I blushed then. As luck or fate, which ever you wanted to call it, would have it he was in my biology class. And the only available seat in the class was right next to the most gorgeous male in the room. Jessica had told me before we left the lunch room that apparently either all the girls weren't good enough or were to good for him. I thought it was the first one. When I sat down he politely smiled and held his had out to me while saying "Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I took his hand in mine and it felt perfect like it was meant to be there and replied "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." He smiled a sexy crocked smile that went to his eyes. We hit it off right away. Apparently I was the right kind of girl cause we've been together ever since. And we have been inseparable._

"Bella...Bella. Hello earth to Bella." Alice was calling me and trying to get my attention.

"Um...Yeah" I replied, "What did you say?"

"I asked you what you were going to do."

"Um...um" I didn't know the answer to that one.

The she asked me something I could "Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes I do" well that was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters or anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. I am just borrowing them.**_

_Previously: "Bella...Bella. Hello earth to Bella." Alice was calling me and trying to get my attention._

"_Um...Yeah" I replied, "What did you say?"_

"_I asked you what you were going to do." _

"_Um...um" I didn't know the answer to that one._

_The she asked me something I could "Do you want to keep it?"_

"_Yes I do" well that was settled._

_**Chapter**__**2:**__**I**__**don't**__**know**__**what**__**to**__**do**_

**APOV:**

She was gunna keep the baby. Well that was a weight off my shoulders. Saved me an argument I knew I would be having if she thought of the other option, which was not an option in my eyes. But unfortunately I had no idea what to do. I couldn't think straight. Bella is pregnant. HOLY CRAP. So I did the only thing I could think of doing I pulled out my cell.

"_What r u doing" Bella asked?_

I ignored her question and hit speed dial 3. It rang three times before it was finally answered.

"_Hello" said Rose,._

"_Hey Rose its Alice. We have a situation can u come home asap." I stated_

"_Sure, is everyone ok?"_

"_Hopefully"_

"_What do you mean hopefully, is it Emmett?"_

"_No Rose, it's a girl thing."_

"_O, I'll be right there."_

_Rose, Bella, and I had been best friends since elementary school back in forks. We all lived together with our boyfriends. I was dating her Roses Twin brother Jasper. Bella and Rose were dating brothers Edward and Emmett. It was a crowded 3 bedroom apartment. It was ok we all loved each other like family. Which Bella and I were. Our Parents got married when we were in the 6__th__ grade. We were so excited. We just wished we could have had Rose as our stepsister to. UGH I hoped she knew how to go about this with out any kind of drama happening._

"_crap" Bella murmured._

"_What" I asked as Bella crawled to the toilet. "o" was all I could say. " Well atleast we know why you have been so sick these last couple of days."_

_Once Bella finished I grabbed a wash cloth ad wet it with warm water to wash her face. She looked about ready to cry again. All I could do was hug her. Then a thought came to mind. "would u like some soup anc crackers, I can makes mom's famous 'under the stars' chicken soup." That got her to smile and she nodded her head yes. We walked to our very small kitchen, I sat her at the bar while I prepared the ingredients. _

_I had just started putting it all in the pan when Rose ran in._

"_I'm here, what's up?" she asked_

_Bella blushed and looked ready to cry again._

"_Maybe you should sit down" I said._

"_Preferably next to Bella"_

"_Ok" Rose replied cautiously_

"_Bella should I tell her or you" I asked?_

"_UGH, I might as well I need the practice anyways" she sulckingly said_

_I snickered low so no one would hear me._

"_Rose you know how I haven't been feeling very well recently right"_

"_Yah did you figure out why"_

"_Well yah"_

"_I noticed this morning that I hadn't had my period in a couple of days either. So I…"_

_And before she could finish the wheels started turning in Rose's head and a light bulb went off._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN… ARE YOU… ARE YOU…." She couldn't finish._

"_Am I what" _

_ARE YOU PREGNANT" She finally got out._

_All Bella could do was Hang her head and meekly say "yes"._

_Realisation started to come across Roses face. "I take it you haven't told Edward yet"?_

_Bella shook her head no._

"_O" Rose said. _

_I handed Bella the soup and crackers. "She doesn't know how to tell him" I told Rose._

_At that moment both Rose and I got huge grins on our faces and got really excited._

_I spoke first "Bella"._

**BPOV**

O crap they have that we have a plan look on their faces. The look I hated. "Yes" I said between spoonfuls of soup.

"How would you feel about making this a week of hinting to tell Edward" Rose said next?

"What do you mean" I asked? I knew I shouldn't but I was really curious.

"Well… we could give him clues and see if he figures it out on his own." Alice said

"Like what" I asked cautiously.

"Well tonite you two could have dinner alone and make him baby steak, baby carrots. You know have a theme." Rose replied.

"And how would I pull that off with you 4 here"

"We will say that we r all in need of alone couple time and Rose and I will come up with plans to do stuff with Emmett and Jasper"

"Right… I've been meaning to go to the Inn with Emmett again. This is just a good excuse."

"TMI" I said.

"Bella, we both will help you make dinner since you aren't feeling to hot. We need to go grocery shopping. And we are all going to need new outfits for tonite" Alice said excidetly

O I saw her wheels turning.

**Well any ideas on how to hint to Edward beside the dinner I could use I have a few but id like to hear your thoughts. Reviews are greatly appreciated and needed. Till next time.**


End file.
